1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Formation of an image by using an electrophotographic technology is performed as follows. The entirety of a surface of a photoreceptor is charged, and then the surface of the photoreceptor is exposed by using laser beams in accordance with image information so as to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoreceptor. Then, the formed electrostatic latent image is developed by using a developer containing a toner, and thus a toner image is formed. At last, the formed toner image is transferred onto a surface of a recording medium and then fixing is performed.